Di Bawah Bimasakti
by AisuAshy
Summary: Fang membangunkan Boboiboy tengah malam untuk sebuah kejutan yang tidak terduga. Siapa yang sangka itu akan jadi kali terakhir mereka berbincang untuk waktu yang lama? Oneshot [Latar di antara episode terakhir season 3 dan BBB Galaxy]


**DI BAWAH BIMASAKTI**

 **Story by AisuAshy**

 **Fang and Boboiboy copyright to Monsta**

 **Warning:** ** **Setelah episode terakhir season 3 dan sebelum BBB Galaxy.**  
**

 _Trus juga, authornya seneng Fangboi jadi interaksi mereka mungkin bakal terlihat kelewat unyu untuk beberapa orang... jadi maafkan ya... tapi bukan bl kok..._

* * *

"Psst... Boboiboy, bangun..."

Boboiboy merasakan jari yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

"Unngh... "

"Hooi... banguuun..."

Sekarang, orang yang sama menampar pelan pipi tembamnya. Matanya terasa sangat berat, namun dengan perlahan, pemuda dengan piama jingga bermotif polkadot kuning itu membukanya dan mendapati seseorang bersurai raven tengah menyeringai jahil di depan wajahnya.

"Sudah bangunkah dikau, wahai putri tidur? Piamamu lucu sekali."

"Hah...?"

Butuh beberapa saat untuk memproses keadaan itu. Sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, Boboiboy membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget dan melompat dari ranjangnya.

"F-Fang! Ngapain kamu di sini?! Lebih penting lagi... BAGAIMANA CARANYA KAMU MASUK?!" setengah berteriak dan setengah berbisik, Boboiboy menudingkan jarinya kepada Fang yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku bisa menembus tembok, kan," cengirnya.

Boboiboy pun memanyunkan bibirnya dengan tidak puas.

"Seperti hantu saja, kamu. Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu ke polisi dengan tuduhan penyusupan, tahu."

Lelaki yang dituju hanya terkekeh kecil. Tidak seperti Boboiboy, laki-laki di depannya itu tengah mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa. Jaket ungu, _jeans_ biru, _sneakers_ merah, dan _fingerless glove_ hitam. Sedangkan Boboiboy sendiri hanya memakai piama oranye bermotif polkadot kuning, dan sedang tidak mengenakan topi kesayangannya, menunjukkan rambut hitam kecokelatan dengan sedikit helai putih.

"Dan asal kamu tahu, piama ini digunakan ketika aku sedang tidur, di mana tidak ada orang yang seharusnya melihatku," sindirnya.

Fang hanya mengacuhkannya dan berjalan menuju pintu di mana di sana tergantung beberapa baju Boboiboy. Ia mengambil jaket oranye coklat yang biasa dipakai temannya itu. Fang berjalan kembali ke arah Boboiboy dan memakaikan jaket tersebut kepadanya. Boboiboy hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung, namun membiarkan Fang melakukannya. Lelaki berkacamata itu kemudian mengambil sendal yang ada di dekat pintu dan menyodorkannya pada Boboiboy.

"O..kay...? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Boboiboy bingung.

Fang hanya diam dan membuka jendela kamar kemudian memanggil elang bayangnya. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Pakai sendalmu. Ayo ikut aku."

"Tengah malam begini? Mau ke mana?"

"Percaya saja padaku. Ayo."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Boboiboy memakai sendalnya dan meraih tangan lelaki bersurai raven itu. Tangannya dingin, kasar, namun kuat. Menunjukkan kerasnya kehidupan yang telah dilalui dan kerja kerasnya selama ini. Dengan perlahan Fang membantunya memanjat jendela dan naik ke atas elang bayangnya. Mereka pun turun di depan pagar Boboiboy dengan perlahan. Elang bayang Fang kemudian berubah menjadi harimau bayang.

"Pegangan!" perintah Fang mendadak.

Harimau bayang pun melesat dengan cepat tanpa aba-aba, membuat Boboiboy oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Boboiboy pun langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Fang dan menutup jarak antara dirinya dan anak di depannya. Udara malam terasa sangat menusuk, ditambah lagi dengan angin yang menerpa karena kecepatan mereka melaju. Jalan terlihat sepi karena tentu saja, saat itu sedang tengah malam.

"Fang! Kita mau ke mana?" tanya lelaki kecil itu dengan sedikit berteriak.

Fang menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum. Ia tidak menjawab, menyisakan rasa penasaran di kepala Boboiboy.

Boboiboy bukan orang yang begitu bisa hafal jalan, namun tidak perlu menjadi ahli navigasi untuk tahu bahwa mereka mengarah keluar dari pemukiman Pulau Rintis dan menuju ke daerah pegunungan. Mereka melewati jalan yang agak sedikit menanjak, memasuki hutan dan menerjang semak belukar.

Boboiboy mengutuk Fang, "Kenapa tidak pakai elang bayang saja sih," pikirnya.

Mereka kemudian berhenti di tengah hutan. Fang turun dari harimau bayangnya dan Boboiboy pun mengikutinya.

"Dari sini kita harus berjalan soalnya sulit kalau naik harimau bayang. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Boboiboy menggeleng dan mengikuti Fang yang berjalan di depannya. Jalanannya menanjak terjal sehingga sering kali mereka harus memanjat bebatuan. Sesekali Fang menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan Boboiboy tidak apa-apa, sekali-sekali juga menanyakan keadaannya. Boboiboy adalah seorang pahlawan Pulau Rintis! Cuma begini saja, sih, tidak ada apa-apanya! Tapi ya, memang udara dingin dan nyamuk yang kerap menghinggapinya terasa sangat mengganggu.

Mereka mulai memasuki hutan-hutan yang lebat, membuat mereka makin kesulitan untuk berjalan. Apalagi Boboiboy hanya memakai sendal. Jauh di ujung sana, Boboiboy bisa melihat sedikit cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh rembulan, jauh di ujung pepohonan-pepohonan itu. Fang yang berhenti mendadak membuat Boboiboy menubrukkan dirinya pada punggung sang pengendali bayang itu. Ia pun mengomel kesakitan.

"Tutup matamu," perintah Fang.

"Hah?" Boboiboy yang masih memegangi hidungnya kesakitan, mengernyitkan matanya bingung.

"Tenang. Aku akan menuntunmu agar tidak jatuh. Percaya saja padaku."

Boboiboy pun menutup matanya dan membiarkan telapak yang terbalut sarung tangan itu menuntunnya dengan penuh kelembutan, penuh kehati-hatian. Mereka berjalan dengan perlahan, namun pasti. Beberapa kali Fang menangkap Boboiboy yang hampir terjatuh. Tidak jarang juga lelaki bernuansa oranye tanpa topinya itu mengomel dan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tentu saja hanya dijawab dengan kekehan kecil oleh Fang.

Boboiboy kemudia merasakan terpaan angin di wajahnya. Wangi segar yang ia hirup pun terasa berbeda, bukan lagi wangi pepohonan dan tanah berlumpur. Baunya seperti aroma rerumputan basah. Ia juga tidak lagi merasakan semak belukar yang kerap menggores permukaan kulitnya. Fang pun melepaskan tangannya dan beralih ke belakang Boboiboy untuk menutup matanya. Boboiboy awalnya takut ketika kehilangan kehangatan dari tangan yang bersarung itu, namun segera menghela nafas lega ketika dirasakannya Fang mendekap matanya dan berbicara di samping telinganya.

"Jangan mengintip, ya," bisiknya.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan arahan Fang dan berhenti atas aba-abanya. Kehangatan di matanya pun menghilang.

"Oke, buka matamu."

Di sanalah mereka berdiri. Di sebuah padang luas yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon, menyembunyikan mereka dari dunia luar yang sedang tertidur lelap. Mereka dinaungi oleh sungai bimasakti yang tidak mungkin bisa mereka lihat ketika masih di sekitar peradaban. Sinar rembulan menyorot mereka, seakan-akan kedua anak tersebut adalah bintang dari suatu pertunjukan. Kunang-kunang pun bercahaya dengan indahnya, seakan-akan tidak mau kalah dengan bola gas di atas sana.

Bocah dengan piama jingga itu pun tertegun. Manik kecokelatannya membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Indah, semuanya terlihat sempurna. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan goresan-goresan serta gigitan nyamuk di kulitnya. Untuk sekarang, baginya, yang terpenting adalah pemandangan indah yang ia lihat bersama bocah di sampingnya. Mereka terasa sangat kecil di bawah payung hitam berbintang tersebut. Fang menarik Boboiboy yang masih menganga kagum untuk duduk di depan danau yang terletak di tengah padang tersebut. Mereka duduk sambil masih menengadah ke atas, menatap takjub bintang-bintang di sana.

Fang tersenyum kecil melihat bocah tanpa topi di sebelahnya hilang dalam pusaran hitam yang bergemerlap itu. Mereka tetap begitu untuk beberapa saat. Sebuah keheningan yang nyaman. Entah kenapa keduanya bisa merasakan kehangatan dari satu sama lain walaupun dinginnya malam itu terasa sangat menusuk. Lelaki bersurai raven itu menghela nafas. Ia kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam itu dan tertawa, membuat Boboiboy sadar dari lamunannya. Boboiboy pun mencibirkan bibirnya, membuatnya lebih tembam dari biasanya. Ia kemudian merapikan rambut yang diacak-acak Fang tadi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Boboiboy," ucap Fang.

Boboiboy pun menoleh dengan kaget dan bingung.

"Um... terima kasih, Fang... tapi... ulang tahunku masih lama..."

Fang pun terkekeh kecil dan balas menatapnya.

"Iya, aku tahu... anggap saja ini hadiah dan ucapan ulang tahunku untuk beberapa tahun ke depan,"

Boboiboy terdiam. "Apa maksudnya?" pikirnya.

Kemudian Fang mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila menghadap anak di sampingnya itu. Ia menatap manik coklat di hadapannya dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Boboiboy... ada yang ingin kusampaikan..."

Boboiboy pun duduk menghadap Fang. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, namun raut mukanya penuh tanya, seakan-akan berucap, "Ada apa? Katakan saja."

Fang pun menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak berani menatap iris kecokelatan yang menatapnya dengan penuh keingintahuan itu.

"Aku... harus pergi."

Boboiboy tertegun.

"Pergi? Pergi ke mana? Apa maksudnya?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut mengiang di kepala Boboiboy. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mendorong dirinya untuk mengucapkannya.

"Aku harus kembali bersama abangku... Orang tua kami membutuhkan bantuan, ada misi darurat yang harus segera diselesaikan di sana..." Fang terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku... harus pulang."

Boboiboy merasa disambar petir. Padahal teman baiknya itu sudah berkata akan tinggal di bumi dan membantu melindungi planet yang baginya asing tersebut. Kemudian ia teringat akan hari di mana ia memeluk kaki dan memohon agar sahabatnya itu tidak pergi dengan abangnya. Mereka teman, kan? Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menghalangi temannya untuk pulang jika itu atas kemauan mereka sendiri.

"Oh... Haha... Itu bagus! Kau tidak pernah cerita soal orang tuamu! Kupikir mereka... um... Sudah tiada..." Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah... haha... begitulah," giliran Fang sekarang yang menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di otak Boboiboy. Ia memiliki banyak sekali hal yang ingin disampaikan dan ditanyakan.

"Kapan kau pergi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Fang terdiam sebentar. Ia nampak mempersiapkan apa yang harus ia balas.

"Besok..."

Mendengar jawabannya, Boboiboy melonjak dari duduknya. Ia menatap Fang dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Terlihat berbagai macam emosi bercampur aduk di wajahnya. Marah, sedih, kaget dan yang paling dominan: kecewa. Ia menatap Fang dengan wajah itu, membuat lelaki bersurai raven tersebut tidak tega untuk menatapnya balik.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Fang sama sekali tidak menyangka Boboiboy akan membentaknya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata temannya, yang sekarang sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tangannya terkepal, menunjukkan kekesalan yang ditahan. Fang merasa tidak bisa berkata-kata. Boboiboy kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dari Fang dan menatap langit berbintang di atas mereka.

"Maaf... ini hanya... terlalu mendadak... Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari jauh-jauh hari? Aku dan teman-teman yang lain kan bisa mempersiapkan pesta kepergianmu," mereka hening untuk beberapa saat dan ketika ia merasa Fang tidak akan menjawab, Boboiboy pun melanjutkan, "Kau selalu menyembunyikan banyak hal dari kami, Fang. Bukankah kami temanmu?"

Fang tertunduk dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Boboiboy kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke bumi?", tanyanya, masih enggan untuk berbalik dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku mungkin... tidak akan kembali lagi. Paling tidak untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

Boboiboy pun tidak bisa menahan isaknya. Fang yang menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi pun, menjadi panik dibuatnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki ke depan temannya itu dan meremas kedua lengan yang terbalut jaket oranye. Ia sedikit menundukkan badannya agar wajahnya setara dengan Boboiboy yang tertunduk.

"Hei... jangan menangis... lihat aku..." ucapnya dengan lembut.

Mata mereka pun bertemu. Fang kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat bintang-bintang yang bertebaran. Boboiboy pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan berada di atas sana. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, melindungi bumi ini, dari atas sana. Jadi, berjanjilah padaku kau akan melindunginya dari sini."

Boboiboy pun mengangguk. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu pun menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipi tembam anak di depannya.

"Aku berjanji akan menghubungi kalian sesering mungkin. Kalau bisa, mungkin aku akan mampir ke bumi. Aku berjanji untuk terus menjaga kontak, oke? Kalau kau merindukanku, tatap saja langit malam yang berbintang. Aku akan ada di sana."

Boboiboy pun tersenyum sedikit. Dari senyuman itu Fang kemudian menghadiahinya dengan elusan di kepala yang biasanya bertopi itu. Mereka kemudian kembali duduk dan berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. Mereka seakan-akan seperti teman lama yang merindukan keberadaan satu sama lain. Hangat dan nyaman. Waktu terus berjalan tanpa terasa, dan Boboiboy pun menguap karena belum mendapatkan cukup tidur malam itu. Fang kemudian bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk membersihkan rerumputan yang menempel. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Boboiboy yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mereka berdiri berpandangan untuk beberapa saat dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Boboiboy pun bersin, dan kemudian tawa pecah di antara mereka.

"Sudah larut, sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau mengantuk, kan?"

Boboiboy pun mengangguk dan menyeka hidungnya yang basah.

"Bisa-bisa atok panik nanti kalau aku tidak ada di kasurku pagi-pagi."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bergegas"

Mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu, tempat yang memiliki kenangan mereka berdua. Boboiboy rasa ia tidak akan melihat pemandangan berbintang itu lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka masih menaiki harimau bayang ketika matahari terbit dan merasakan betapa hangatnya bola api tersebut. Boboiboy kemudian mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Fang dan menyadarkan kepalanya. Secara tidak sadar ia kemudian kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia tertidur. Fang kemudian tersenyum kecil dan melingkarkan ikatan bayang kepada anak yang lebih kecil darinya itu agar tidak terjatuh.

Mereka tiba di rumah sekitar pukul 6 dan benar saja, tok Aba dan Ochobot kebingungan melihat kasur Boboiboy yang kosong. Keduanya berpikir mungkin anak itu sedang olahraga pagi, karena memang hari itu sedang libur. Mereka kemudian melakukan pekerjaan mereka di kedai dan tidak mempermasalahkan soal Boboiboy. Fang kemudian berhenti tanpa membangunkan anak tersebut dan membawanya ke kamar tidur lewat jendela. Anak laki-laki berambut raven itu membaringkan bocah yang sedari tadi digendongnya, kemudian mengguncangnya pelan.

"Hey, kita sudah sampai. Bangun."

Boboiboy mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan menggosoknya. Ia menguap lebar dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Manik kecokelatan tersebut kemudian bertemu dengan manik merah di hadapannya. Ia pun tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, Fang."

"Selamat pagi, putri tidur," Boboiboy pun mencibirkan bibirnya dan meloncat turun dari tempat tidur.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, ya," ucap Fang sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut anak di hadapannya.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju jendela dan berniat untuk melompat keluar, sebelum lengan bajunya ditarik oleh Boboiboy. Ia menoleh untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin disampaikan anak berambut hitam itu. Tapi Boboiboy hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Fang pun tersenyum dan berbalik.

"Kalau begitu sebelum aku pergi..."

Fang kemudian menarik tangan Boboiboy untuk mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Ia kemudian membenamkan kepalanya ke tengkuk leher anak yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya tersebut. Awalnya Boboiboy ragu dan kebingungan, namun kemudian ia membalas pelukan itu dengan erat. Ia mengelus-ngelus dan menepuk-nepuk punggung yang terbalut jaket ungu tersebut. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi tersebut untuk beberapa saat sebelum Fang berbisik.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku, Boboiboy. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu dan segala hal yang kita lalui bersama."

Boboiboy pun tersenyum dan kemudian mengelus rambut raven temannya itu.

"Sama-sama, Fang. Terima kasih juga mau menjadi temanku. Hati-hati di jalan, ya. Jaga dirimu."

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Tanpa berkata-kata, Fang kemudian melompat ke luar jendela dan naik elang bayangnya. Ia kemudian terbang dan menghilang di antara awan dan sinar mentari. Boboiboy mencondongkan tubuhnya ke luar jendela untuk melihat kepergian temannya itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan lebar. Boboiboy yakin, itu bukan terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu. Entah untuk berapa tahun lagi, ia yakin jalan mereka pasti akan bersinggungan. Ia akan menunggu. Sampai hari itu datang, ia berjanji untuk melindungi bumi serta orang-orang yang ia cintai di dalamnya. Sampai hari itu datang, ia berjanji akan menjadi lebih kuat.

"Selamat jalan, Fang. Sampai bertemu lagi."

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Perkenalkan! Saya Ashy, author yang sangat baru di dunia per-fanfiction-an...**

 **Sebenarnya saya lebih nyaman menulis dengan Bahasa Inggris, tapi sepertinya yang banyak baca fanfic BBB orang Indonesia, ya? Alhasil, saya menulis dengan Bahasa Indonesia saja. Tapi kalian lebih mending mana? Inggris atau Indonesia untuk cerita saya selanjutnya? Itu juga kalau tulis lagi, sih... (padahal belum tentu ada yang baca juga, haha) Salam kenal, semuanya! Terima kasih sudah membaca!  
**


End file.
